


Fantasy

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, F/F, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle just really wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Picture prompt-19.

Gabrielle looked at the little outfit in the store window. It was a shame that she wasn’t allowed to buy it. The colour was so bright and beautiful and would be so amazing. Maybe she could make her grandparents buy it for her.

*

“You really want that for Christmas? A little girl’s outfit. It looks like something out of a fantasy.” Ginny asked her girlfriend.

“That’s the point. It’s a fantasy, something I wanted just before the war but didn’t get to buy. Please, that’s what I want most of all.” Gabrielle pleaded, looking through the window of the shop.


End file.
